villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Angela Baker
Angela Baker, also known as Peter Baker, is the protagonist villain/main antagonist of the classic 1983 horror film Sleepaway Camp, as well as two of its sequels. He/she was portrayed by Felissa Rose in the original film, and by Pamela Springsteen in the second and third films. Biography A family that consisted of John Baker and his two children, Angela and Peter out on a lake near a summer camp. After their small boat accidentally flipped, John and the children began to head ashore, where John's lover, Lenny, called to him. As the family swum, a pair of teenagers, who pulled a water skier in a motorboat, failed to notice them in time and hit them, which killed John and injured Peter and Angela. Peter was sent to live with his eccentric aunt, Dr. Martha Thomas, and Martha's son, Richard "Ricky" Thomas, where he was raised by Martha as the girl that she always wanted and took on the name of his dead sister. The real Angela Baker also survived the boat incident. Eight years after John and Angela's deaths, Peter/Angela, and Ricky were sent to Camp Arawak by Martha. Due to her introverted nature, Angela was ridiculed and bullied. Her main tormentors were fellow camper Judy and Camp Counselor, Meg. During lunchtime, Angela, who did not eat for some time, was taken into the kitchen by Head Counselor, Ronnie to see if there was anything in there that she would like to eat. After she was left with the Head Cook Artie, Angela was taken into a back room by Artie, who intended to molest her. Before any harm could come to Angela, Artie was found in the midst of unfastening his pants by Ricky, who fled from the kitchen with Angela after Artie threatened him. After the incident in the pantry, Artie was seriously injured when he was knocked off a chair by an unseen figure while he tended to a large pot of boiling water which spilled on his face, arms, and hands. Artie's injuries were deemed accidental by camp owner Mel Kostic, who paid off the rest of his kitchen staff, including Ben and kept the event quiet. The next day, Ricky, Paul, and the rest of the boys in their cabin, including geek, Mozart, played baseball with Kenny, Mike, Billy, and the rest of the boys from their cabin. After Ricky won the game to the older guys, Kenny talked with Mike on how to get back at Ricky. Later that night in the recreation cabin, Angela was accosted by Kenny and Mike who began to mock her, which prompted Ricky and Paul to get into a fight with the boys which several others joined in on and fulfilled their plan on getting back at Ricky. After the brawl was broken up by Gene, Ricky and the rest of the boys who were involved in the fight left while Paul stayed behind and succeeded in befriending Angela by telling her about the misadventures that he and Ricky got into when they were younger. Later, out on the lake, Kenny was drowned, his body was found the next day, and his death was also ruled accidental by Mel, despite suspicion from camp employees and the police, especially Frank the Cop. Later that day, Angela was hit in the face with a water balloon by Billy, who was then grounded for a week along with Billy's friends and unfortunately Ricky by Mel. After Billy was killed when he was locked in a washroom stall which had a beehive dropped in it, Mel grew suspicious of Ricky, whom he believed had killed those who had bullied Angela. The relationship between Angela and Paul grew strained when Paul attempted to make out with Angela on the beach, which caused Angela to have a flashback to her youth when she and her brother witnessed their father in bed with Lenny. After he was confused and angered by Angela's rejection of his advances, Paul was easily seduced by Judy, who lured him away from a game of Capture the Flag, a game that was assembled by Counselor Jeff, and into the woods where the two were found kissing by Angela and Ricky. Guilty about what happened between him and Judy, Paul attempted to explain himself to Angela while on the beach. As Paul talked to Angela, he was shooed away by Judy and Meg, who threw Angela into the water. After she was taken out of the lake by Lifeguard Hal and had sand flung at her by several small children, a clearly disturbed Angela was comforted by Ricky, who swore revenge on her aggressors. After the affair at the beach, Meg, while she prepared for a date with Mel, was murdered with a knife while she took a shower and had her back sliced open. Angela then killed Judy, Mel, Paul, and four of the five campers that threw sand at her and Ricky and Ricky was found nearly dead after he was beaten up by Mel. At the end of the film, it was revealed that Angela Baker was actually Peter Baker when it cut to the extended viewage of "Angela", and it was also revealed that he was the killer. In the second, third, and Return To Sleepaway Camp, 'Peter' truly became female and took on the full persona of Angela. It was revealed that Martha was not only eccentric, but was also sadistic and insane, who forced Peter to take on the identity of his deceased sister and used her knowledge of psychology to twist Peter into almost believing that himself. Martha even managed to keep that information from Ricky. Martha did that mostly because she (in her twisted view) already had a son, and had wanted a daughter instead. It was also indicated that Martha disapproved of Peter and Angela's father having a male partner. No real mention was made of Martha being punished for her actions. Powers and Abilities *'Stealth Tactics': Angela killed numerous campers, counselors, and camp owners without being caught until the end of each film. *'Skilled Archery': Angela was skilled in archery when she shot Mel through the throat with a bow and arrow in one shot. *'Judgement': Because of her boisterous antics against unsociable people, Angela passed judgment by killing them with anything that she found in order to kill her prey. *'Disguise Mastery': Angela disguised herself very well and people didn't notice. Anglea disguised herself as a counselor and a camper. Weapons used *Knife *Machete *Gun *Battery Acid *Curling Iron *Axe *Stick *Firecracker *Lawnmower *Syringe *Truck *His/her hands *Water *Ground *Fire *Hatchet *Drill *Bow and Arrow *Log *Chainsaw *Bladed Glove *Guitar String *Rope *Gasoline *Bees *Cleaning Supplies *Gag Victims Angela killed numerous people for their bullying, bad attitudes, having sex, doing drugs, TAKING drugs, smoking, drinking, and unsociable behavior, even the counselors. She also killed innocent people out of a murder spree, self-defense, or needed a disguise. In the first film, Angela did that to those who picked on her and Ricky. In the second and third films, Angela did that who those who had antisocial behavior. List Of Victims *'Artie': Angela pulled the chair underneath him, which caused a vat of scalding/boiling water to fall on him. Paramedics took him away, and Mel paid Ben and the rest of his kitchen staff to keep the event quiet. Angela killed Artie for trying to molest her and then threatening Ricky. Most likely survived. *'Kenny': Angela forcefully held his head underwater until he drowned. His body was later found by Hal and Mel deemed that an accident. Angela killed Kenny for bullying her and his fight with Ricky. *'Billy': Angela inserted a long stick that sealed Billy in a bathroom stall, then used a knife to open the plastic window and placed a stick with a beehive inside the stall, which caused Billy to be stung to death by the angry bees. Angela killed Billy for bullying her and his fight with Ricky. *'Meg': While she took a shower, Angela drove a knife through the stall into Meg's Back and dragged it down, which sliced her back open. Her body was later found by Mel. Angela killed Meg for picking her up and throwing her in the lake. *'4 Young Campers': Eddie found the four campers, who were brutally hacked to death with a hatchet. Anglea killed them for throwing sand at her and Ricky. *'Judy': Angela walked up to her in the cabin and knocked her out with a single punch. While Judy was unconscious, Angela grabbed a pillow and placed it on her face, while she also grabbed a hot curling iron and inserted it into her vagina, which then killed her. Judy was later found by the other female campers. Angela killed Judy for bullying her, scolding Susie, kissing Paul, having sex, and treating Ricky like dirt. *'Mel Kostic': Angela appeared at the shooting range and fired an arrow right at him through his throat. Angela killed Mel for being greedy, beating up Ricky, and nearly killing him. *'Paul': Ronnie and Susie found Angela naked on the beach holding a knife and Paul's severed head, which meant that Paul was killed for discovering that Angela was a boy. *'Phoebe': While she was lost in the woods, Angela ambushed Phoebe and bludgeoned her with a log, then cut her tongue out with a knife. Angela killed Phoebe for arguing with her, disobeying her, telling scary stories, breaking her curfew, and having a filthy mouth, *'Brooke and Jodi Shote': Angela poured gasoline and burned them to death. Angela killed them both for drinking, smoking pot, having sex, and making a version of her song that she didn't like. *'Mare': In the car, Angela drilled her face. Angela killed Mare for because she slept in the nude and showing her breasts and refusing to apologize. *'Anthony': Angela slit his throat with his own razor glove. Angela killed Anthony for trying to pull a mean prank on her. *'Judd': While dressed as Leatherface, Angela slashed Judd's leg with a chainsaw. He then attempted to get away but fell to the ground. Angela then finished Judd by slashing his face. Angela killed Judd for the same reason as Anthony. *'Ally Burgess': Angela stabbed Ally in the back with a knife twice, shoved her down the outhouse, and drowned her. Angela killed Ally for being a bitch, having sex, and bullying Molly. *'Demi': Angela strangled her with a guitar string for talking too much. *'Leah': Angela stabbed her to death for being a tattletale. *'TC': Angela threw battery acid at his face. Anglea killed TC for butting heads with her. *'Sean Whitmore': Angela decapitated him with a machete for being confrontational. *'Matt': Angela was seen dragging him to the cabin for having sex. *'Charlie and Emilio': Diane found the boys pinned up to the cabin with their throats slit and their eyes gouged out. Angela killed them both for being peeping Toms and dumping water on her. *'Uncle John': Diane found him with his hand severed and his throat slit. Angela killed John because she was fired by him. *'Rob Darrinco': Diane found him hung from the ceiling, gagged and a machete in his chest. Rob was killed as a part of Angela's murder spree and for having sex. *'Diane': Angela stabbed her in her murder spree and for taking her job. *'Truck Driver': Angela stabbed her for being a foul mouth and smoking. *'Molly Nagle': Her body was never found. It was suspected that Molly attempted to flee after she discovered the murdered victims and was intercepted. No information was available at that time. Police mounted a month long man-hunt but nothing was found. Molly was still missing and presumed dead. No body was found. Anglea killed Molly for discovering Angela's true identity. *'Maria Nicastro': Angela ran her over with a garbage truck for her disguise. *'Tawny Richards': Angela tricked her into snorting cleaning chemicals because she did cocaine. *'Herman Miranda': Angela impaled him with a stick for having sex with an underage girl and cheating on his wife. *'Jan Hernandez': Angela bludgeoned her with a stick for having sex with someone whom she knew was married to someone else. *'Peter Doyle': Angela placed a firecracker on his face and it exploded on him. Angela killed Peter because he irritated her. *'Snowboy': In horror of seeing his friend's death, Angela bludgeoned Snowboy with a log then he was burned alive in a tent. Angela killed Snowboy for the same reason as Peter. *'Arab': Angela pushed her into tent, and, when she tried to get out to face her, Angela grabbed an axe and decapitated her. Angela killed Arab for having a bad attitude and being antisocial. *'Cindy Hammersmith': Angela pulled her up the flagpole, dropped her, and her head smashed on impact. Angela killed Cindy for her racist attitude, being real nice, a cheerleader, a fornicator, a drug-taker, a nasty and snotty bigot, doing drugs, and smoking. *'Lilly Miranda': Angela pushed her in a pile of garbage and buried her, which left her head on the surface. She then got a lawnmower and decapitated her. Angela killed Lilly for being lazy, bossy, and greedy. *'Bobby Stark': Angela ties his arms to a jeep and pulls them off. Angela killed Bobby for coming on to her. *'Riff': Angela pinned his hand to the ground with a tent spike. Then, when he attempted to escape, Angela beat him with a log, then drove a tent spike through the destroyed tent into his head. Angela killed Riff for being rude, racist, selfish and antisocial. *'Officer Barney Whitmore': In their confrontation, Angela took Riff's gun and shoot him to death in a showdown. Angela killed Barney for arresting and trying to kill her. *'Anita Burcham and Greg Nakashima': In a death game to find Marcia. Anita and Greg found him but only stumbled into a trap which got their chests impaled by swinging axes. Angela said those two were boring. *'Harry Portsmen': In his attempt to get rid of her, Angela stabbed him in the chest with a syringe. *'Officer John Johnson': In his attempt to do the same as Harry, Angela stabbed him in the right eye with the same syringe. Trivia *The Sleepaway Camp ending was parodied on Robot Chicken, where the reveal from the first film was played out, with someone (who turned out to be Robert Hiltzik himself) being amazed that anyone remembered his film. *Angela's victims in the first film were only people who were mean to her. Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Vigilante Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Affably Evil Category:Rogues Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mutilators Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Siblings Category:Inmates Category:In Love Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Karma Houdini Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Related to Hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Female Category:Rewrite Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:The Heavy Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Disciplinarians Category:Hypocrites Category:Imprisoned